No Rest for the Wicked
by teamsera
Summary: A Prequel to 'Really Alive'. In which Inquisitor Lavellan and Sera grow closer, there's an Inquisition Fight Club and everything is a bit silly all round.


_Wow._

Ellana found herself struck dumb by the sight of things more often these days. Too often. The breach in the sky, the Pride Demon they had fought in the rubble of the Temple, Corypheus's arch-demon. All of these terrors had temporarily stripped her brain of the right to reply for a time. This time, thankfully, it was a more pleasurable sight. Sera; swathed in lightning that cast a truly awesome halo of sparkling light around her as she made short work of the Arcane Horror before them.

"Inquisitor! The Rift!"

Shaking her head, she stared at Dorian who was gesticulating wildly at the Fade Rift. _Ah, yes, the Rift_. She lifted her hand and interacted with the tear in the sky. Finally, the woodland was just woodland again. The companions all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Eh, you alright Ell? Kinda' spaced out for a bit there," Sera commented as she squatted to tug an arrow from the dirt.

"I'm fine, Sera, thanks. Just a little tired. Between Commander Helaine's training and the new operations Cullen wanted me to look over last night I barely got four hours of sleep. Not good hours either." Ellana sighed. She finished sifting through the piles of demon gunk left behind and pocketed a few disgusting but mostly intact remains. Hopefully enough to delight the researchers back at Skyhold.

Sera shivered as the last of the bottled lightning left her skin. "Mental that, s'all tingly," she flexed her fingers and started towards camp. Ellana followed. She always looked closely at her companions; the flourishes in Dorian's casting, the gleam in Iron Bull's eye when he closed in for the kill, the determination in Cassandra's when she raised her shield, but it was Sera she looked at more and more these days. From the sway of her hips as she wandered Skyhold looking for mischief, to the way her pupils dilated as she flew into a fight, arrows in ten places at once. More than anyone, she changed dramatically the instant she drew her first arrow or cracked her first elemental flask. The shift had been more notable since the trainers arrived at Skyhold, working with most of the companions who fought alongside the Inquisitor. Ellana had been pleased when they volunteered to train alongside her, in their own specializations of course. Not everyone was a mage.

"Oi, Ell, are you listening? Bull wants to know what we're eating."

"Oh, um. I'm not sure. I think we'll need to send the scouts out for something. Plenty of ram around," she could see the tents and Inquisition banner on the hills ahead of them.

"Pfft, don't bother them. I've got plenty of arrows left, won't be a jiff," she grinned, darting off into the trees.

"Sera!" she yelled, taking off after her. _Fen'Harel's hairy arse, Sera!_ Ellana knew that although there were plenty of rams around there were also plenty of bears. Judging by the piercing shriek that rang through the woods, Sera had already run into one.

Ellana tried not to laugh, given the seriousness of the situation. Sera had actually run into the side of a bear and was now splayed on the ground as the beast reared up, ready to attack. Without thinking Ellana cast a barrier around Sera and went to work, throwing as much fire as she could before she heard Iron Bull crashing through the foliage behind her. With his great axe held high, he bellowed at the poor bear before finishing it off with two huge swings. Ellana walked over to Sera, offering her hand and hauling the archer to her feet. "Thanks Quizzy! Fucking bears, right?" she grinned. "You're welcome Sera, just...give me some warning before you go darting off on your own." she tried to sound serious, but couldn't help returning the smile. Sera just had that effect on her. "Hah! Me? Warning? Pfft," she stuck her tongue out and turned away, cackling as she darted off up the hill. _That elf is going to be the death of me,_ Ellana thought, as she followed behind. 

* * *

Ellana watched the training grounds from a secluded spot on the stairs leading to the battlements. She'd been sparring with Commander Helaine since before sunrise, being tipped from her bed at some unheard of hour. Now, she sat with coffee she'd managed to sneak from the kitchens, and watched as Kihm showed Sera the best way to crack the Fire Flasks against her to avoid burning herself. Ellana inhaled the aromatic steam wafting from her mug. She'd never tried coffee before joining the Inquisition. It wasn't as if her clan would have traded for it, the drink having no discernible medicinal benefit and therefore being classed as a luxury. A _shem_ luxury at that. She sipped it slowly, savouring the heat and the way it felt like she was slowly coming back to the world of the living after having seven shades of shit knocked out of her earlier.

"Nice work elf!" Ellana craned her neck in time to see Sera spit at Kihm's feet. She was cloaked in flame and not screaming, so Ellana assumed that she'd finally mastered the knack. However, calling Sera 'elf' was as bad as calling her a 'knife ear' or 'rabbit', and Ellana knew Kihm was lucky all she'd done was spit at him. "Watch it, _prick_ ," she snarled the last word, drawing it out. Her eyes darkened. Ellana sighed. She rose, stretched, and walk towards the escalating situation.

"Kihm," she announced, as the trainer stood to attention, "please, apologise to Sera and if you have to call her anything other than her name, _don't_ use 'elf'." Ellana tried to imbue her words with a sufficient amount of authority. It seemed to have worked, as Kihm bowed his head and responded with a respectful "of course, Lady Inquisitor," before turning and apologising to Sera.

"Don't need _his_ fucking apologies," she muttered, turning to pick up her longbow before striding back towards the tavern. Ellana glared after her. _Creators, give me strength._

* * *

Blackwall sat in the Herald's Rest and rolled his eyes at the dull thunk of another arrow hitting wood echoed through the tavern. Sera had locked herself in her room and was using the closed door for target practice.

"She needs to find another way of letting out her frustration," he said.

"I can think of a few ways, I wonder if that bard is actually interested," Iron Bull replied, casting a glance at the singer.

"Hmph, I can't imagine our illustrious leader would be too pleased with that," the Warden smirked. Iron Bull nearly choked on his drink.

"The Inquisitor and...no, you must be joking," he said.

"No word of a lie. Have you seen the way she stares at her when she thinks Sera isn't looking? Problem is, Sera is looking. She grew up with eyes on the back of her head, can't get much by her," he shrugged, "it's quite sweet actually. Plus, next time we're fighting you take note of who she casts a barrier around first. It in't us."

"But that's because we're warriors Blackwall, we don't need them," the Bull raised his arms and flexed his enormous muscles.

"Speak for yourself Reaver, my shield protects me just fine but you go charging in all blood thirsty and...ah! Inquisitor! Speak of the devil!" Blackwall broke into a grin and raised his tankard to the new arrival. Ellana raised her eyebrows and sat in the empty chair next to Iron Bull.

"All good things I hope," she signalled to Cabot who glared at her. He'd given her shit about 'table service' the last time but seemed to have resigned himself as he started pouring a dark stout into what was hopefully a clean tankard. Iron Bull cleared his throat.

"Blackwall here was just telling me about you and Sera," he said. His drinking partner went very pale.

"Bull..." he said, a warning in his voice.

"I don't follow, me and Sera? What? The incident this morning?" She turned and gave Cabot some coin for the drink he'd just dropped in front of her.

"Ah, yes, _THAT_ incident," Blackwall glared at the Qunari, " _that_ must be why she's sticking arrows in her door. Again." he nodded towards the first floor of the tavern. Ellana sighed deeply.

"I think I just made it worse to be honest. Story of my life," she shrugged.

"Aw Boss, maybe you just need to go up there and make it up to her. Y'know, hug it out," Iron Bull said as he leaned into Ellana, giving her a nudge that nearly knocked her to the floor. Blackwall laughed. That damned giant was always forgetting that most folk were half his size and weight.

"I suppose it can't hurt. I know! I'll bring her a drink, so she knows there's no hard feelings," the Inquisitor rose to her feet and walked over to the bar where Cabot expressed his surprise at her bothering to fetch her own drinks.

"That went well," said Bull, cheerfully. 

* * *

Before Ellana could raise her hand to knock on the door, the tip of an arrowhead came piercing through the wood. She swallowed, knocked and lifted the two tankards from the barrel which sat beside Sera's room.

"No thanks!" Sera yelled.

"Sera? I've got beer," the Inquistor responded, moving as close as she dared to the door. There was a pause and she heard what sounded like something being thrown to the floor. Footsteps approached and the door was flung open. Sera was wearing a scowl which didn't lessen at the sight of the taller Dalish elf.

"It'll take more than a drink you shit, but come in if you're coming," she said, taking one of the tankards and crawling out of the open window onto the roof. Ellana stood, stunned momentarily by the speed of Sera's departure, before deciding to follow. She managed to spill half of her drink on herself while getting onto the roof, drawing a derisory snort from Sera.

"Thought your lot were meant to be all graceful," she said.

Ellana sat down carefully, her legs dangling over the edge.

"My _lot_ usually are, I'm just an abberation," she smiled, "I've been tripping over my own feet since I was a child."

Sera looked out over the training yard in front of them. Some of Bull's Chargers were running drills. Nothing unusual, but Ellana did notice that Dalish seldom took part, despite her claims that she was just an archer. She was watching Skinner taking aim at stationary targets whilst moving.

"She's good, that one. Practiced with her a couple times. Showed me a draw I'd never seen before. Taught her how to hit things while she runs." Sera nodded towards the others, "That lot spar hand to hand in their downtime. Just scraps, but sometimes there's money on it. Had a go once. Made a fair bit too, until Grim. Might not talk much but he's got some left hook," she rubbed her jaw, ruefully.

"You took part in an unsanctioned fist fighting tournament?" Ellana asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What? It's hardly a secret. Blackwall lets us use the stables. Well, the bit the horses don't. You should see it some time. S'mostly soldiers, some of Leliana's scouts, Bull's lot. Swear I saw the Lady Seeker herself once, but just in the crowd. Shame. I'd watch that." Sera shrugged.

"So, just to be clear, soldiers, scouts and other fighters are...fighting, when they're not out...fighting?" Ellana asked. This was very much news to her. Sera, of course, just grinned.

"I think, Quizzy, you're just jealous 'cause no-one asked you. No mages though, no magic allowed. Rules. No biting and nothing below the belt either. We had to add that last one after Skinner took out a scout by kicking his balls so hard he nearly choked on them. Kicks like a mule that girl," Sera shook her head.

"Well, let me know next time there's a...bout? Is tha...never mind. Just, next time it happens, okay?"

Sera squinted at her, "I can never tell with you, you know?"

"No, I don't know. What don't you know?" Ellana asked.

"Just, you know. I can never tell if you're proper interested in stuff like this or if you're just taking the piss. I told you about the fighting 'cause I figured you'd go off on one, but now you want to watch?"

Ellana laughed, "What? Revenge for making Kihm apologise earlier? I'm sorry about that, I didn't think you'd mind me defending you."

"It's not about you defending me, I don't need it. I can fight my own fights," Sera's face darkened.

"But you don't have to. I'd like to think we're friends, Sera, and I need you to know I've got your back," Ellana reached over to put a hand on Sera's shoulder. She felt the other woman stiffen under her touch, before sighing deeply and relaxing a little.

"Look, you're nice and all, but you know where I'm from. Mostly. What I did, still do. I'm not short of 'friends', but being able to relax, to not have to think two steps ahead of everyone around me. I'm just. Shit. I'm not used to it," she said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Understood. I apologise for earlier."

"Don't have to apologise. Just, remember, yeah? You might do something nice for me. And it's nice! I like it. But I might also hit something, or threaten to stick an arrow in you. I won't. Probably. But just. Duck. Beer helps though, yeah?" she suddenly grinned and lifted her tankard towards Ellana. She tilted her head, shook it and smiled back, lifting her own tankard.

"To hitting friends," she toasted.

"Right, yeah?" Sera smiled. They drank. "There's some fights tonight. I think they're starting a bracket. Dunno'. Might have to fight Skinner or one of Cullen's lot. I'd rather take a templar to be honest. Skinner's mean. Reckon she's showing off for Dalish half the time, look," she pointed towards the Charger's again. Dalish was speaking to Skinner, Ellana couldn't make it out, but she was surprised to see Skinner smile and...

"Is she laughing?" she asked.

"I _know_ , right? Didn't think she ever laughed, but there you go. Surprises abound in the Inquisition," Sera shrugged, "Anyway, good talk yeah? Thanks Quizzy," she stood, squeezing Ellana's shoulder as she passed by, ducking through the window into her room.

"Oh, hey, Sera!" Ellana said, as she jumped through more gracefully than she'd managed before.

"What's that?" the blonde turned to face her, barely managing to register her surprise before Ellana had wrapped her arms around her, drawing her into a bear hug. _As much of a bear hug as two elves can manage, I suppose_ , Sera smiled at the thought. Smirking, she moved her hands a little lower.

"Sera!" Ellana gasped as she sprang back, her mouth open.

"Pffft, don't pretend you didn't like it Quizzy," she teased, walking past Ellana and into the main tavern. She leaned over the railings and winced. The bard was singing 'Sera Was Never' again. Her wince quickly turned to a smile though, as she spotted Blackwall and Iron Bull sitting in one of the nooks.

"Ahoy danger" she yelled, before disappearing over the railings.

"Dammit Sera! Use the stairs!" Cabot yelled.

Ellana was still frozen in place. _What in Andraste was that?_

* * *

Blackwall stood by his woodworking table, watching the assembled throng. _I really need to find this lot somewhere else to spar_ he thought. He'd only agreed because he knew the troops needed to let off some steam, and all the better to do it away from the watchful eyes of nobles and dignitaries who tended to crowd around the main hall. He didn't need an earful from Vivienne or the Inquisitor.

"So, this is the underground Inquisition fight club, huh?"

Blackwall froze. _Maker's Breath_.

"Inquisitor? What brings you here?" he turned slowly.

Ellana just raised her eyebrows and smirked. It didn't take much to make the Warden uncomfortable.

"At ease, Warden," she smiled, "Sera told me about it and I thought I'd check it out. Maybe make a small wager?" she winked at him, and saw the fear in his eyes turn to relief.

"Ah, well, if you're looking to put money on anything, talk to Varric, he's set up over there," he pointed to a small table which had a large board behind it which the dwarf had used to mark down the odds in chalk.

"Oh Varric, why am I not surprised," she smiled. Patting Blackwall on the arm, she headed towards the rogue.

"Inquisitor Lavellan! What a lovely surprise," Varric boomed, shifting from foot to foot, "you are alone, right? The Seeker didn't send you?" his eyes darted around the barn.

"Relax Varric, Sera told me about it. I wanted to see if it was as seedy as she made it sound. I'm surprised though," she nodded towards the makeshift ring. "I mean, there are even chairs. Stolen from the tavern, I presume?"

"Eh, the Main Hall mostly, but those nobles never sit, so they never notice. Any way, it's all about to kick off. Putting a wager on your lady love?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Ellana's head snapped round.

"What?"

"Sera? She's fighting Skinner. Odds are against her, but she's wiry and fast. You could make some serious coin," he rubbed his hands together.

"I mostly meant _'what'_ about the 'lady love' comment," she muttered, placing a gold coin on the table, "but yes, I'll put that on Sera."

"My mistake Lady Lavellan," he dipped into a mock bow, "But you two _have_ been spending a lot of time together, and there was a scene this morning that sent tongues more prone to gossip than mine a-wagging," he said.

Varric made a note on a scrap of paper and handed it to Ellana.

"Your ticket, Inquisitor. Enjoy the show," he smiled and turned to the next gambler.

Ellana looked at her ticket, then up at the board. _Fenedhis! I won't see that gold again_ she thought as she made her way through the crowd until she found a spot where she could lean comfortably against a support pillar. Ellana thought herself lucky, until she realised that the crowd had probably parted upon recognizing her. She turned and smiled at a soldier to her left who had been staring at her. He smiled back, nervously, before coughing and whispering to the man he was standing with. She sighed and turned her attention back to the ring. _Oh, why am I not surprised_ she wondered, smiling at the sight before her. In the middle of the ring was Iron Bull, grinning at the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first properly organised Inquisition Fight Night!" he yelled, eliciting a rowdy cheer from the crowd. "I am your host, THE IRON BULL!" Again, more roaring, although Ellana couldn't help but notice it was louder at the opposite corner of the ring where Dalish was helping Skinner wrap her wrists and hands. "The first scrap of the night is a real treat. First up, the nightmare of the nobility, a rogue, a thief, she'll tempt your fate, it's LADY SERA VELISSISIMA LADYPARTS VON KUNCKLEFRONTS!"

"I told you not to mention that fucking song!" Sera yelled, as the Chargers started singing the first verse, before Iron Bull drowned them out again.

"She'll be facing the menace of Orlais, the Vanquisher from Verchiel, she'll break your heart and your nose at the same time, it's SKINNER!" Bull shouted, drawing out her name against the din of the Chargers who were making the 'Horns Up' gesture.

"Quizzy! You made it! What's this? You standing in my corner then?" Sera was leaning against the ropes, her face covered with a slight sheen of sweat from her warm up. Ellana noticed how close it was to her own.

"Do you need someone in your corner?" she asked, wiping her suddenly sweaty palms on her breeches.

"Well, not normally. Y'know me. As soon tell you to fuck off, but since you're here," she smiled, patted Ellana on the head and walked back to the centre of the ring where Scout Harding was going over the rules. _Creators! Is everyone bar my advisors aware of this? More than that, is there anyone NOT taking part?_ Ellana scanned the crowd on the floor, and then the loft. Her eyes widened, taking in the sight of the Inquisition's diplomat, Lady Jospehine Montilyet, giggling next to Blackwall, who was smiling and whispering to her.

"Okay ladies, fight!" Harding yelled, stepping back to observe.

Ellana dragged her focus back to the ring in front of her, as Sera and Skinner sized each other up. She noticed that Sera was good with her feet, fast as Varric had said, but Skinner just eyed her warily. Before long, the Orlesian threw the first punch, putting plenty of muscle behind it. Sera manage to get her arms up to block it, but Ellana heard her grunt at the impact. She managed to get a jab in which landed on Skinner's jaw, knocking her head back. Sera followed quickly with a right hook, but it didn't connect properly and Skinner shook it off. Skinner swung another punch at Sera's head, but the blonde instinctively blocked and countered with an upward punch that caught Skinner's neck. She staggered backwards, coughing. Sera held off, allowing her opponent time to catch her breath.

"Cheating _shem_ lover," she spat at Sera.

" _Elf fucker_ ," came the retort. Skinner grinned.

"Takes one to know one," she said, catching Sera off guard as she closed in and landed a hit on Sera's nose that made Ellana and everyone around her wince. There was a crunch and Sera staggered back this time, clutching at the ropes as Harding called a time out. The scout walked over to Sera who was leaning heavily against the support that had been designated her corner.

"Is it bleeding?" she asked. Sera removed her hands from her nose, it was a mess. Ellana caught her shoulders and maneuvered Sera to face her. She grimaced.

"It's bad, but it doesn't look broken," she said, reaching into her pocket for a handkerchief, "here, clean yourself up and then knock her the fuck out," she handed Sera the red, patterned cloth. Sera took it and held it to her nose.

"Danks Quizzy, you'd'best," she mumbled, smiling. There was blood on her teeth. Ellana pointed it out.

"Yeah, bid my tongue as well," she grinned and handed back the handkerchief.

"No, no, you keep it," Ellana said. Sera shrugged and wrapped it round her wrist.

"A favour from Lady Lavellan, very nice," she winked and turned back to Harding, "Okay, I'm ready," she announced, putting her dukes up.

Harding called the fight to start again. This time it was a whirlwind, and Ellana could barely tell who threw what and where those horrible thud noises were landing. Sera was a blur and while Skinner seemed to move less, her fists and feet were seldom still. Eventually, it was Sera who stood triumphant, Iron Bull raising her right arm in victory, although for all intents and purposes he may as well have been holding her upright. Skinner was out for the count, Dalish kneeling over her.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked, waving two fingers in front of a dazed Skinner.

"Go fuck yourself," came the response, leading Dalish to conclude that Skinner was fine, before lifting her up with Krem's help and dragging her to a corner near the barn's opening where Stitches was waiting to clean her up.

"Maybe we should get you over there?" Ellana pointed out the healing station to Sera who was undoing her hand wraps with her teeth.

"What's that? Nah, I'm fine. Good night's sleep and a hot bath I'll be good as new," she smiled, immediately wincing, "I mean, I'll have a black eye and my nose is as tender as, but nowt broken."

"And that cut over your eye? I'd like Stitches to take a quick look at that, at least" Ellana replied, dragging Sera by her arm.

"Urgh, fine, whatever _Mum_ ," Sera whined.

She dragged Sera over to Stitches, who had just sent a very surly Skinner packing.

"Do you mind having a look at that cut over her eye?" Ellana asked, placing Sera on the stool opposite the healer.

"Not a problem, Ser. I've got just the thing," he reached into a bag and drew out a clear jar with a horribly grey looking poultice inside. Opening it, He used a clean cloth to swab it over Sera's cut.

"Ah, bastard! That nips!" she flinched.

"It hurts, but it's better than stitches. The elfroot helps the wound stay clean and the extract of Prophet's Laurel encourages it to close up quickly. Put it on again once you've bathed and it'll scar up good and clean," he said, handing a smaller jar of the poultice to Sera who eyed it warily.

"Thanks Stitches, you're a blessing," Ellana said, hoisting Sera to her feet. The archer took a few unsteady steps and was stopped from hitting the dirt by Ellana's arm around her waist.

"Walk me home, Quizzy?" she asked.

"Like I have a choice, if I don't you'll just end up sleeping outdoors. Again." Ellana replied.

"That was _one time_ and I was proper out of it. Anyway, not like you hate this," she smiled, leaning into the Inquistor's side.

Blackwall watched as the pair walked up the lawn together, towards the tavern. He sighed.

"What troubles you, Ser?" Josephine asked as she stood beside him, taking his hand in her own.

"That pair," he nodded towards the retreating silhouettes of the Lady Lavellan and Sera, "I can't decide if it would be the best or worst thing to happen to either of them."

"The Inquisitor and Sera? Really? Is that likely?" she asked.

"You did see her sitting in Sera's corner all night, right? I used to think it was just her being friendly, you know the way she is. But I've seen the looks she gives when she thinks Sera's not looking. So I started watching Sera too. She's looking right back."

"But Ellana is Dalish. I thought Sera had an aversion to, as she puts it, 'elfy elves'. Certainly, the way she acts around Solas confirms her distaste, or distrust, of Elven culture," Josephine responded.

"Thing is though, she's not that...Dalish? I don't know. You barely see Solas out of that damned tower, but Ellana is rarely in the main hall or anywhere near visiting nobles and dignitaries. Unless someone," he gave Josephine a fond smile, "makes her. She'd rather be training with Commander Helaine or the Chargers. Hah! A few days ago I saw Cassandra going ballistic when Krem took our Lady Lavellan out with a shield bash, but she sprang right back up, said she was fine, then fell right on her arse again. She just laughed and invited Cassandra to join them. Hell, Cassandra did. Ellana just has that effect on people. Sera sees that, plus she sees a whole lot more I'd wager."

Josephine gazed at the Warden admiringly.

"Why, Ser, who knew you made such succinct observations," she gently swatted at his arm.

"You should really hear the story of how this fighting tourney came about" he replied, turning and drawing her in, "would you believe Cassandra had a hand in it?"

"Oh Ser, a gossip as well as a keen observationalist! Who knew you hid such depths under such a rugged exterior!" she leaned further into him, wrapping her arm around his back.

Blackwall sighed, content for the first time in a long, long time. 

* * *

Sera woke slowly. The sunlight had started drifting in through her windows. Her mouth felt like it was full of cotton and she felt like she'd lost a fight with a bear. _Didn't lose though. Beat Skinner! Fair and square!_ Sera grinned and stretched slowly, carefully. She felt her shoulders pop and noted a small ache in her right knee. She made a mental note to stretch out properly later. Couldn't be doing with her knee going from under her if they came across another Venatori camp or renegade Seeker. She made to rub her eyes and was startled by something crusty brushing her cheek. It was the blood stained handkerchief, still tied to her wrist. Sera undid the knot and held it in front of her. _Lady Lavellan's favour, should I wash it or keep as is?_ she mused to herself. Rising slowly, she limped over to her cabinet and placed it on the shelf. She could decide later. Throwing open her door she shuffled downstairs, carefully favouring her left side, and slumping into her usual spot. Cabot strolled over upon seeing the elf making her slow and unsteady descent.

"The usual?" he asked, gruffly.

"The usual," she responded.

Cabot placed a small sack of coin in front of her.

"Your winnings, minus the cost of breakfast," he said, arranging his features into something that could have been mistaken for a smile.

"Cheers Cabby! You're a credit to dwarves everywhere," she smiled and jingled the bag as Cabot busied himself behind the bar, barking instructions to someone in the back.

"You bet on yourself?" a familiar voice asked from behind.

Sera swung round, knocking her sore knee in the process.

"Ah, Quizzy! Yeah, why not? I had the coin, and there's worse to piss your money on. Besides, I know you went back after tucking me in. Saw your ticket," she smiled at Ellana who sat down opposite.

"How's the eye?" Ellana peered at the cut, which still had some of the poultice crusted on it.

"Better, no swelling. I'll smear that gunk on once I've cleaned up. Food first though," she looked over the Inquisitor's shoulder and smiled as she saw Cabot making his way over with a plate of rich smelling stew and a mug of weak ale.

"Inquisitor," he grumbled, "There's some stew left, if you want it. Cider?"

Ellana nodded. The stew did smell good, and cider would clear her head.

Cabot grunted and walked away, reappearing a few moments later with another bowl and mug which he dumped in front of the Inquisitor.

"I'll put it on your tab," he chuckled.

"I have a tab?" she asked.

"The Lady Montilyet picks it up. You should have seen her face after last weekend when you were shitfaced and kept buying rounds for the house," he laughed, leaving Ellana red faced and Sera chuckling into her bowl.

"I...I don't really remember that," she mumbled, looking at her feet.

"Don't bother 'bout him Quizzy. We all need our down time. Side from which, you spent most of it hugging me and crying about Redcliffe. Load of guff about arrows? Never did tell me what happened," Sera wrinkled her nose.

"Sera, I wouldn't know how to start explaining Redcli..." Ellana started, but was cut off.

"Don't need to know. Magic bollocks. You're fine. We're here. So, what's the plan?" Sera said, brusquely changing the subject.

"The plan? You'll need to be more specific."

"THE plan. You know, defeat Coryphenis, kick him in his danglebags, save the empire, blah blah blah," Sera stabbed at the lumps of meat in her stew as she spoke.

"Well, I have a war room meeting with Cullen and the others soon, I'll know more after that but I'd say be ready to go first thing tomorrow. We need to meet Hawke's contact in Crestwood and I gather there's more trouble there besides that," she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Can't believe he knew where the Champion was all this time. Well. I can. Did you see, or hear, Cass when she found out?" Sera chuckled. "Heard you calmed it down before she could throw him off the battlements though?"

Ellana sighed. That had not been fun.

"I tried. Had to physically put myself between them to stop Cassandra throwing something heavy at Varric. She'd already managed a chair, I didn't think the table deserved that," she said, leaning back in her chair.

"So, we've today then Crestwood, yeah?"

"That's the plan. I'll let you know if it changes," Ellana rose from her chair, stretching as she went. Turning to face the bar, she said "nice stew Cabot! Thanks for that," which elicited a grunt from the bar tender. She turned back to Sera, remembering something.

"Oh, and we're crossing Lake Calenhad, rather than going round. Remember and take some elfroot to chew. It helps with the nausea," she smiled, and walked towards the exit.

"Piss and shite," Sera muttered, "fucking lakes." 

* * *

"The walking dead, lovely!" Dorian exclaimed cheerfully, whipping his staff around and setting fire to the nearest walking corpse. "You know, I thought I'd had my fill of reanimated corpses in the Fallow Mire, but how wrong I was!"

Ellana grunted, slamming her own staff into the dirt and setting fire to another three that had appeared to her left. The nearest soon had an arrow sticking out of it, and was brought down by Blackwall's sword.

"Bits up! Face down!" Sera cackled, jumping down from the high ground she'd managed to use during the fight.

"I doubt that's all of them, better see what's going...is that a rift _in_ the lake?" she pointed across the water, where a green glow shimmered on the surface. Dorian peered out alongside her.

"You know, that would almost be pretty if it weren't for the hordes of zombies and demons," he said, sighing wistfully. Sera spat on the ground.

"Fucking demons. C'mon you lot. Village just ahead," she turned, trudging on. Ellana and Dorian exchanged a look before Ellana jogged on to catch up with Sera.

"You okay Sera?

"No I'm not frigging okay! Okay? Dead should stay dead, yeah? Except these idiots are up and walking and killing people. Add demons and it's the best fucking day ever," she threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "Plus my knee is killing me. I stretched it out right proper BUT then we end up in the coldest, wettest sodding, shitting armpit of Ferelden you can find and it's just...fuck. Forget it, I'm fine," she said, speeding up.

"Wait, your knee? When did you hurt..." but Ellana remembered Skinner's particularly vicious kick which had sent Sera down on one knee. "Sera!" she yelled, running after the archer who, she noticed, was hobbling a little.

"Look, Quizzy, it's fine, honest," she said, hopping on the leg to try and prove it. Sera collapsed to the ground with a pained yelp. Ellana kneeled beside her.

"Stretch it out, let me look at it," she said, putting a hand on Sera's shoulder. Dorian walked over while Blackwall looked around for potential threats.

Sera gingerly drew up the leg of her breeches, gasping as it reached her knee which was swollen and black and blue where it wasn't red.

"Venhedis, Sera," Dorian hissed, "how have you been managing on that?"

Ellana put her hand on the knee, gently, it was throbbing and hot to touch.

"Sera, I can take the swelling down. You'll be able to walk on it, but I wouldn't recommend hopping again," she looked up, warily, noting Sera's eyes narrowing.

"Ell," her voice was low, warning.

Ellana sighed and stood.

"Yes, it's magic Sera, but it's healing magic. I've used it hundreds of times, both with my clan and with others since joining the Inquisition. You don't have to accept my help, I understand how you feel about it. But if I don't do this, I'll have to send you back to Skyhold," she said, frowning.

They both stayed like that for a moment; Sera sitting on the ground, frowning up at Ellana who stood, hands on hips, frowning down at her.

"Maker's breath, you two, honestly," Blackwall grumbled.

Sera and Ellana laughed, the tension broken.

"So, Sera, what's it to be? Magical ice pack or a trip back home?" Ellana asked, kneeling back beside her.

"Fine, friggin'. Just. Be careful, yeah?" she winced, as Ellana placed both hands over her knee and concentrated on weaving what Sera saw was a thin layer of shimmering white that sent a small chill through her. Ellana noticed the shuddering.

"Don't worry, that's normal." she said without breaking eye contact with her hands.

"You used this with your lot then? Some sort of 'Elven glory' healing trick?" Sera goaded. Ellana just rolled her eyes.

"Mostly on hunters who sprained something in the chase. Lots of vines and tree roots for unsuspecting young elves to trip over in the Planasene Forest. Plus myself, many times. You've seen how graceful I'm not," she said.

Sera gasped as something violet flashed across her leg, and then it was done. Ellana gave the knee a gentle squeeze. "There, all done," she said, rising before lowering herself into a mock bow, "Dareth shiral," she said, in her best Solas impression.

"You big shit," Sera said, taking Ellana's proffered hand and rising to her feet. "Good Solas though," she grinned.

"Well, now that you two are done with the passive aggressive flirting, shall we?" Dorian asked, nodding towards the nearby village.

"We should go, your worship. There's fighting going on up ahead." Blackwall stood, casting a stoic glance in the direction Dorian had pointed.

"No rest for the wicked, eh Quizzy? Can't even flirt without the undead ruining it," Sera gamboled off towards the clash of swords and shields.

Ellana stood, still gaping after Dorian's comment.

 _Am I that obvious?_

The Inquisitor gathered herself and ran towards the sound of fighting, summoning her spirit sword and casting a barrier around the group before throwing herself into combat.

 _No rest for the wicked, indeed._


End file.
